Galaxies Best
by B Streeker
Summary: My first Fic ever. The master of games is back and this time he has invited the titans to compete along with the best that the galaxy has to offer. Also who is the leader of team Reobi and why dose he have a grudge against Starfire.


Howdy, this is my 1st fic, it's probably terrible... enjoy. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... oh man Chapter 1: Getting teleported – You never get used to it, no matter how many times you do it.  
  
Darkness. No matter where she looked there was only darkness. "Hello" She called into what seemed to be an eternal darkness Starfire soon realized that she was no longer in Titan Tower. "Is anyone there?" Before she could say anything else there was a bright flash and she was now what looked like a Tamaran operating room. Another bright flash and she saw doctors doing surgery on a little girl. Starfire backed up a bit.  
"What's going on, where am I?" She thought in puzzlement.  
"Nurse, hook up the IV with the blood type-R" The doctor ordered. The nurse hooked up the IV to a large bag filled with blood. There was a big black "R" painted on it. "Now all we can do is hope it works"  
Star went over to take a peak over the doctor's shoulders to see whom he was operating on. She was in aw when she saw who it was. It was her self when she was five years old. There was another flash and she saw her five-year-old self walking around the hospital at night. She went into a room that was labeled "Testing Area: Keep Out". Star could not help but follow her in.  
"Excuse me, myself... but I do not think we are allowed in here." The little girl ignored her and kept on walking. "Excuse me, I said that I don't think were aloud in here." But Star soon fell silent as the little girl approached a door with a big black R on it. The little Star walked inside. What soon followed was shouting and screaming. "Get that girl outta here!" "Don't let her see the specimen." "It's trying to break loose again!"  
Another flash came and all of a sudden Star was inside the same darkness she had started out it. Then all of a sudden she saw a light come on out of the corner of her eye, as if someone had turned on a spot light. It was shining on a little boy. He had multiple tubes sticking out of him. It looked as if some one was draining all the blood out of him. She began to approach the boy.  
"You!" It growled.  
Then Starfire sat up. In her sleep she had broken out in a cold sweat.  
"Yo, Star, com'on your missin breakfast." She could here Cyborg call from their kitchen in Titan tower. She was still a bit shaken by the dream but she decided to ignore it for now and go join the others in the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw that everyone was doing their usual routines. Beast Boy was playing videogames. Raven was sitting at the table reading. Robin was beating Beast Boy at video games. And Cyborg was cooking stacks upon stacks of waffles.  
"What can I do ya for little lady" Cyborg said enthusiastically.  
"Nothing, I am not hungry." She said  
"Well ok, your loss" Cyborg said as he devoured his stack of waffles with one bite. Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw her walk toward the roof, he decided that he should follow her and see what was wrong. As Robin got up Cyborg took his place on the couch. Beast Boy turned around to watch him chase her.  
  
"Hey do you think that those two will ever find out that they 'like- like' each other. Beast boy turned around to see his car in flames and Cyborg at the other controller. "HA! You should watch the road BB. BooYaa" Robin walked up to the roof to see Starfire looking up at the sky. "Hey Star what's wrong?" "Oh nothing is wrong Robin." She put on the best fake smile she could, but it wasn't really good. "Come on Star, you know I know you better than that, just tell me what's wrong. "Well lately I've been having this dream." Star told Robin about the dream she had. "Robin, I am scared. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." "Don't worry Star, I'll never let anything happen to you." Robin gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you Robin." "Hey, that's what friend are for."  
  
Mean while in a place know as the planet of Anogar the Master of Games is speaking to a very powerful, and very dark presence. "So then we have a deal. I gather you the strongest fighter from all over and you'll give me the teen titans heads?" "Ha ha ha ha, Master of games. You are a weakling... how could you not defeat five simple children. You are most pathetic. You have your deal." Thank you my lord." The Master of games bowed then walking away. 'How dare he insult me, dose he not know who he is talking to? I am the master of games. No matter, after I collect the powers of all the losers of this tournament I'll be unstoppable. Then I'll rid myself of this arrogant fool and the titans forever.' And with that The master of games went to his lab. He had much planning to do.  
  
Back at the Titan Tower a war had broken out between Beast Boy and Cyborg "I can't believe you ruined my hi-score. I was about to be the world champ." While Beast Boy was trying to strangle Cyborg, Cyborg kept laughing. Eventually they started rolling toward Raven. Boom! They smacked into Raven and she went flying. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped dead in their tracks. "You immature in heads!" "Wait Raven we can explain..." Beast boy began to stutter, "...Isn't that right Cy..." Beast Boy looked around, Cyborg high tailed it out of there. "Uhhh... Ummmmmm... Sorry?" He said with a nervous grin Raven began to open her mouth and Beast Boy put his arms up over his face to try and stop the incredible onslaught of pain that was going to be unleashed upon him. But before it got violent the alarm went off. Robin ran into the living room. "Plasmus is causing destruction down town. We gotta stop him. Titans G..." 'Crack!' A flash of lightning hit and before they knew it they were standing in an arena filled with people. On the floor with them were seven other teams. Robin turned to Cyborg. "What's going on?" He asked. Then a voice boomed out of nowhere. "Welcome, champions all, to the tournament of the galaxies best." Cyborg looked back to his friend. "I don't know Rob, but I don't like it..."  
  
Well there you go. The very first chapter of "The Galaxies Best" Please R&R. If your willing to give advice I'm willing to take, thanks. Hope your looking forward to chapter two. 


End file.
